Битва у стен замка Фобоса
Битва у стен замка Фобоса – сражение между повстанцами, а затем и Стражницами с одной стороны против армии Фобоса с другой, главной целью которого было взятие замка в 23 серии 1 сезона. История Участники (в порядке появления) |-|Армия повстанцев= The rebels coming out of the secret exit from the Infinite City.png|Мятежники выходят из Заветного города через тайный выход. The rebels passing the weapons to their comrades.png|Мятежники передают друг другу оружие. The rebel army in the Meridian village streets.png|Армия мятежников на улицах Меридиана. The rebel army coming to Phobos' castle.png|Армия мятежников идёт на замок Фобоса. Caleb watching the rebels' rafts swimming through the Meridian swamps with his binoculars.png|Калеб наблюдает, как мятежники пересекают болота на плотах. Caleb watching the rebel army walking through the Meridian swamps with his binoculars.png|Калеб наблюдает через бинокль за армией мятежников, которая идёт через болота. Caleb watching the rebels coming to Phobos' castle with his binoculars.png|Калеб наблюдает за мятежниками. The rebel army walking through the Meridian swamps.png|Армия мятежников идёт через болота. The rebel giving his comrades the weapons.png|Мятежник раздаёт своим товарищам оружие. The rebel army coming to the castle walls.png|Армия мятежников подходит к замку. Aldarn and the rebels notice the arrows that they were attacked by.png Aldarn explains to Caleb that they attacked the castle because Phobos has found the Infinite City.png|Калеб и Олдерн The rebel thanking Will for saving him from the guard.png|Повстанец благодарит Вилл за спасение. The rebels arriving to the castle walls on their boats.png|Мятежники прибывают к стенам замка на своих плотах. Caleb after defeating the Lurden in the battle of Meridian plains s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб The glider pilot giving Will the hook.png|Планерист даёт Вилл крюк. Will telling the Guardians that the rebels need help.png|Прибытие Стражниц. |-|Армия Фобоса= Phobos' army preparing to attack the rebels.png|Армия Фобоса наступает на атакующих мятежников. Phobos' army prepars to fight against the rebels coming to the castle walls.png|Армия Фобоса наступает на атакующих мятежников. The guards walking as a part of Phobos' army.png|Стражники в составе армии Фобоса. Elyon watching the battle between the rebels and Phobos' warriors.png|Элион наблюдает за битвой из замка. Elyon telling Cornelia to stay away from her.png|Элион говорит Корнелии, чтобы она ей не попадалась. Elyon looking at the rebels fighting against Phobos' warriors with anger.png|Элион со злостью смотрит на сражающихся у стен замка. Сцены сражений |-|Сцены сражений= The rebels attacking their enemies.png|Повстанцы наступают на врага. The Lurdens being a part of Phobos' army attacking the rebels.png|Лурдены в составе армии Фобоса нападают на мятежников. The guards and Lurdens being a part of Phobos' army attacking the rebels, picture 1.png|Стражники и лурдены в составе армии Фобоса нападают на мятежников. The guards and Lurdens being a part of Phobos' army attacking the rebels, picture 2.png|Стражники и лурдены в составе армии Фобоса нападают на мятежников. Aldarn orders the rebels to launch the gliders.png|Олдерн приказывает запустить планеры. The rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens s.1 ep.23.png|Повстанцы сражаются со стражниками и с лурденами. The Lurden fighting against the rebel s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Мятежник сражается с лурденом. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. The giant pterodactyl grabbing one of the rebels.png|Огромный птеродактиль хватает одного из мятежников. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. The rebel riding a horse knocking the Lurdens down.png|Мятежник верхом на коне разбрасывает в стороны лурденов. The giant pterodactyl trying to catch the rebels.png|Огромный птеродактиль пытается поймать убегающих мятежников. The castle guard riding a rhino knocking the rebel down.png|Стражник верхом на носороге сбивает мятежника с ног. The guards aiming at the rebels from the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Стражники атакуют мятежников стрелами. Aldarn, Caleb and the rebels using their shields to hide from the guards' arrows.png|Олдерн, Калеб и другие мятежники прячутся от стрел за щитами. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб и Олдерн сражаются с лурденами. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб и Олдерн сражаются с лурденами. The guard attacking Caleb from behind s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник нападает на Калеба сзади. Aldarn saving Caleb from the guard.png|Олдерн спасает Калеба от стражника. Aldarn knocking the guard down s.1 ep.23.png|Олдерн отбрасывает стражника на землю. Gargoyle attacking the rebels s.1 ep.23.png|Гаргойль нападает на мятежников. The scuttler knocking the rebel down.png|Ползун хватает мятежника. The cat-like beast without a nose throwing the rebel.png|Безносое чудовище отбрасывает мятежника лапой. Gargoyle trying to grab the rebels.png|Гаргойль пытается схватить убегающих мятежников рукой. The Larvek knocking the rebel and his horse down.png|Ларвек сбрасывает мятежника с коня. The guard trying to kill the rebel.png|Стражник пытается пронзить мятежника алебардой. Will knocking the guard down s.1 ep.23.png|Вилл сбивает стражника с ног. The giant three-headed beetle attacking the rebels.png|Огромный трёхголовый жук нападает на мятежников. Will trying making the tree fall on the giant beetle.png|Вилл пытается сбросить дерево на огромного жука. The tree falling on the monster three-headed beetle.png|Жука задавливает дерево, которое на него сбросила Вилл. The ram-headed monster trying to destroy the rebels' catapult.png|Монстр с бараньей головой пытается уничтожить катапульту мятежников. Will catching the rebels' catapult which the ram-headed monster tried to destroy.png|Вилл ловит катапульту мятежников. The rebels' boats overturning and sinking because of the stones thrown by the guards from the catapult.png|Плоты мятежников опрокидываются и тонут из-за попадания камня, запущенного стражниками из катапульты. The rebels storming the castle walls.png|Мятежники штурмуют стены замка. The guards aiming at the rebels from the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Стражники атакуют мятежников огненными стрелами. The rebel's glider catching the fire arrow.png|Огненная стрела попадает в один из планеров. The glider pilot falling because of the fire arrow he caught.png|Горящий планер падает с неба. The glider pilot falling on earth.png|Мятежник падает вместе со своим планером. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 3.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. The giant pterodactyl grabbing one of the glider pilots.png|Огромный птеродактиль хватает одного из планеристов. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 4.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. The guard missing the rebel s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник промахивается в мятежника. The giant dogs running for the rebels.png|Огромные псы несутся за мятежниками. Gargoyle crushing the rebels' catapult with his leg.png|Гаргойль давит катапульту мятежников своей ногой. The giant dogs attacking the rebels.png|Огромные псы нападают на мятежников. Caleb crossing his sword with the guard's weapon.png|Калеб скрещивает свой меч с алебардой стражника. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб сражается со стражником. Caleb defeating the guard s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб повергает стражника. Caleb fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб сражается с лурденом на фоне убитого стражника. Caleb fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб сражается с лурденом. Caleb knocking the sword out of the Lurden's hands s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб выбивает меч из лап лурдена. Caleb knocking the Lurden down.png|Калеб сбивает лурдена с ног. Aldarn aiming his lasso at Gargoyle.png|Олдерн целится в Гаргойля. Aldarn binding Gargoyle with his lasso.png|Олдерн накидывает лассо на Гаргойля. The rebels aiming their lassos at Gargoyle.png|Мятежники целятся в Гаргойля. Bound Gargoyle falling into the swamp.png|Связанный Гаргойль падает в болото. The guards trying to hit the gliders flying near the enceinte of the castle.png|Стражники пытаются сбить планеры,которые летают у стен замка. The glider pilot aiming to catch the hook on the castle wall.png|Мятежник на планере целится, чтобы зацепиться крюком за стену замку. The glider pilot's hook catching on the castle wall.png|Крюк цепляется за стену замка. The glider pilots catching the hooks on the castle wall.png|Планеристы цепляются за стену замка. Caleb lifting himself up with the foot pedal device to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Калеб крутит педали, чтобы подняться по стене замка. Caleb and Aldarn lifting themselves up with the foot pedal devices to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Калеб и Олдерн поднимаются по стене замка. The rebels lifting themselves up with the foot pedal devices to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Мятежники поднимаются по стене замка. The giant pterodactyl attacking the glider pilot.png|Огромный птеродактиль нападает на планериста. Will blinding the pterodactyl with the light of the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Вилл ослепляет птеродактиля свечением Сердца Кондракара. The giant pterodactyl falling blind with the light of the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Ослеплённый птеродактиль падает вниз. Will aiming to catch the hook on the castle wall.png|Вилл целится, чтобы зацепиться крюком за стену замку. The hook thrown by Will catching on the castle wall.png|Крюк, который забросила Вилл, цепляется за стену замка. The guard wants to douse the rebels with lava.png|Стражник хочет облить мятежников лавой. The rebels climbing on the castle wall.png|Мятежники карабкаются по стене замка. Will overturning the pot with lava.png|Вилл опрокидывает котёл с лавой. Caleb reaching the top of the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23.png|Калебу удаётся взобраться по крепостной стене замка. The guard missing Caleb s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник промахивается в Калеба. The guard can't pull his weapon out of the crack between stones.png|Стражник не может вытащить свою алебарду из щели между камнями. The rebels reaching the top of the enceinte of Phobos' castle.png|Мятежники появляются на вершине крепостной стены. The rebel lifting himself up with the foot pedal device to get to the top of the enceinte of the castle.png|Мятежник крутит педали, чтобы подняться по стене замка. The guard grabbing Will's hand.png|Стражник хватает Вилл за руку. The guard holding Will's hand to capture the Guardian and put her in cage.png|Стражник держит Вилл, чтобы взять её в плен посадить в клетку. Irma washing the guard who captured Will away.png|Ирма смывает стражника мощным потоком воды. The rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens at the top of the enceinte.png|Мятежники сражаются со стражниками и лурденами на вершине крепостной стены. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Калеб сражается со стражником. The rebel knocking the weapon out of the guard's hands s.1 ep.23.png|Мятежник выбивает алебарду из рук стражника. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 5.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. Aldarn gives orders to the rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens at the enceinte of the castle.png|Олдерн раздаёт приказы сражающимся мятежникам. Elyon interferes in the battle between the rebels and Phobos' warriors.png|Элион вмешивается в битву. The rebels and the guards stop fighting for a moment as they see furious Elyon.png|Мятежники и стражники прекращают битву, увидев Элион. Cornelia trying to explain to Elyon that the rebels are good and she shouldn't fight against them.png|Корнелия пытается объяснить Элион, что она не должна сражаться с повстанцами. Cornelia flying to Elyon to warn her of Phobos' plan.png|Корнелия летит к Элион, чтобы предупредить её насчёт планов Фобоса. Elyon using her powers against Cornelia.png|Элион использует свою силу против Корнелии. Elyon knocking Cornelia down with the power of her light waves.png|Элион отбрасывает Корнелию силой световых волн. The rebel fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Мятежник сражается с лурденом. The rebels fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23.png|Повстанцы сражаются с лурденами. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 6.png|Мятежник сражается со стражником. Elyon starts using her magic against the rebels.png|Элион начинает использовать свою магию против сражающихся. Elyon creating a light sphere around herself.png|Элион создаёт вокруг себя световую сферу. Elyon creating a powerful beam of light.png|Элион создаёт мощный поток света. Elyon's beam of light reaching the sky above the castle.png|Световой луч Элион доходит до неба над замком. Elyon's beam of light bumping into the earth.png|Световой луч Элион врезается в землю. Elyon creating a giant shere to cover the area around the castle with light.png|Элион создаёт огромный шар, чтобы окутать светом всю территорию вокруг замка. The rebels and the Lurdens stop fighting because Elyon starts using her magic against them, picture 1.png|Мятежники и лурдены перестают сражаться, увидев, что Элион использует свою силу против них. Elyon shocking the rebels and the Lurdens.png|Элион оглушает мятежников и лурденов. The rebels, the Lurdens and the guards stop fighting because Elyon starts using her magic against them.png|Мятежники, лурдены и стражники перестают сражаться, увидев, что Элион использует свою магию против них. Elyon shocking the rebels, the Lurdens and the guards.png|Элион оглушает мятежников, лурденов и стражников. The rebel and the Lurden trying to escape from Elyon's light sphere.png|Мятежник и лурден пытаются убежать от световой сферы. Elyon's light covers the swamp area.png|Свет Элион разливается над болотом. The rebels and the Lurdens stop fighting because Elyon starts using her magic against them, picture 2.png|Мятежники и лурдены перестают сражаться, увидев, что Элион использует свою силу против них. Elyon inside the light sphere, picture 1.png|Элион внутри световой сферы. The Guardians watching Elyon using her powers against the rebels.png|Стражницы с изумлением наблюдают, как Элион использует свои силы против повстанцев. Elyon inside the light sphere, picture 2.png|Элион внутри световой сферы. Elyon captures the rebels.png|Элион берёт мятежников в плен. Elyon captures the rebel, picture 1.png|Элион берёт мятежника в плен. Elyon captures the rebel, picture 2.png|Элион берёт мятежника в плен. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 1.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников и стражников. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 2.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников и стражников. Elyon captures the rebels, the guards, the Lurden and the ram-headed monster.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников, стражников, лурдена и монстра с бараньей головой. Elyon captures the rebels and the giant three-headed beetle.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников и огромного трёхголового жука. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 3.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников и стражников.